<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[illustrated ficlet]Crime lord's right hand omega by sarriathmg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618047">[illustrated ficlet]Crime lord's right hand omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg'>sarriathmg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dick Grayson, Bottom Jason Todd, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, High Heels, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Resurrected Jason Todd, Trapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick walked into Black Mask's trap and who he saw there was not at all who he had expected.</p><p>Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Day 7: Free day - Omega Fatale</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, implied Roman Sionis/Jason Todd - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>omega Jason Todd week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[illustrated ficlet]Crime lord's right hand omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640100">【图文】黑老大的Omega</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg">sarriathmg</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw this prompt as one on the list during the voting process for this week and just had to do it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick would <em>like </em>to say that he got himself captured on purpose, but that would be a lie. In fact, he got careless and walked straight into Black Mask’s trap. The smell of a distressed omega was too much for his alpha instincts to ignore, and Dick believed only moments ago that he was walking into danger for a perfectly justified reason - to save a helpless omega somehow kidnapped and trapped within the Big Bad’s liar.</p><p> </p><p>And now, kneeling with his hands handcuffed behind his back and a familiar face sitting on a soft armchair with long legs crossed, needle heel clinking as it swung with boredom under layers of reddish-black see-through nylon and lace, and a single cigarette held in gloved fingers, Dick wasn’t so sure about his previous assumptions anymore.</p><p>
  
</p><p>What’s more, the face belonged to someone he knew. Someone who’s supposed to be <em>dead. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hiya, pretty bird,” the omega said, taking a drag from his cigarette with rouged lips before grabbing onto Dick’s hair to pull him facing upwards. His breasts were barely covered by the black laced frills atop the tight bodice (that was very shape-forming and smoking <em>hot, </em> mind you), hair decked in rubies that perfectly complimented his green eyes, and his decorative earrings swung noisily with each movement of his head. His fresh but sweet omega scents were overpowering to the point of making Dick feel woozy.</p><p> </p><p>Jason was barely presented when he died. Dick had no plan on how to handle a situation like this. He had so many questions.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you have a lot of questions,” Jason said, as if he could read Dick’s thoughts, “let me begin by telling you a little about this guy they call Red Hood whom you Bats have been chasing for the past few weeks...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>